


[Podfic] Becoming the Mask

by moonlit_wings



Series: Becoming the Mask DVD Bonus Features [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: The Changeling!Jim AU where he knows he's a Changeling from the start, but doesn't know what to make of the Amulet choosing him as Trollhunter, or his growing conflicted feelings about whether releasing Gunmar isreallysuch a good idea.





	[Podfic] Becoming the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Becoming The Mask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776333) by [moonlit_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings). 



> Using the _[Just Press Play](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/250)_ feature that's supposed to allow me to import the sound file directly to AO3 doesn't seem to be working, even using the MP3 version rather than M4A, so I guess I'm linking to where the file is hosted and sending people off-site instead. Sigh.
> 
> Shmaylor's [very helpful guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656948) also gave me a code for embedding a sound file, but I think I'm entering the MP3 url incorrectly? Because it still won't take the audio file. I just get a 00:00 for the time marker and, obviously, nothing happens when I push 'play'.
> 
> I think I'm doing the code right but that for the MP3 URL section where I'm supposed to copy and paste, I'm supposed to do something different than pasting the URL for the page that has the sound file? But that's the only link that ever comes up, no matter where over the file I hold the mouse and right-click to copy.

Listen to [Becoming The Mask: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/moonlit-wings/becoming-the-mask-podfic-chapter-1) on SoundCloud, then come back here and tell me what you think of it!

There is also an MP3 version; [Part 1](https://soundcloud.com/moonlit-wings/becoming-the-mask-podfic-chapter-1mp3), [Part 2](https://soundcloud.com/moonlit-wings/becoming-the-mask-podfic-mp3-chapter-1-part-2-of-3), [Part 3](https://soundcloud.com/moonlit-wings/becoming-the-mask-podfic-chapter-1mp3); the first link is M4A. I don't really know what the difference is. I think it's file size? I trimmed each segment down to less than five minutes so that they could also be posted on tumblr.

The following embedded audio files don't seem to work, but I'm leaving them here so I have the code already in case I ever figure out how to make them work.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone _can_ teach me how to get the audio file here for real, I would be deeply grateful.


End file.
